


What Is And What Should Never Be

by sexualnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Dean, Death, Demons, Depression, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Killing, Loneliness, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, little bit of Destiel, yellow eyed demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnovak/pseuds/sexualnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had never been in love, but when it came to one girl, he would always have a soft spot for her. She was his pressure point. What would happen if he accidentally walked back into her life after six years? </p><p>(I suck a summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is And What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here in ages oops! I wanted to write a long fic, with a little bit of a younger Dean involved. This whole chapter is pretty short – well its over 1,000 words, butttt.. Its a FLASHBACK. Next chapter is kind of present time. I hope you enjoy!

_February 3rd — 1998_

_Lawrence, Kansas._

_“Dean — Are you sure this is the best idea?” Missy asked, her breaths coming out in short, fast bursts. They were currently sitting in the Impala, the faint music from the concert they were at coming from the back. She had a smile on her lips – oh how Dean loved that smile – while both of her small hands were resting on his stubbly cheeks._

_Her short legs were on either side of his, and her perfect (still clothed) chest was pressed to his. Oh — and her ass? Well, it was right on top of his painfully hard dick._

_“What do you mean? If you don't wanna tonight that's fine —” Dean started, his hands softly rubbing her sides._

_“No — It's not that I don't wanna. Your dad said you had to be home early to watch Sam.” She smiled at him, her eyes scanning over his face. Dean dipped his head down, softly kissing her neck._

_“Sammy's fine, he won't care, Baby. And Dad? He won't find out.” His words were a bit muffled as he kissed across her soft skin. His left hand came up to tangle in her blonde hair, tilting her head back for better access._

_“Are you –” She stopped to let out a groan as Dean started to roll his hips against her. “Damnit, are you sure?” She slid her hands down to his muscular shoulders._

_“Positive,” He smirked, slowly rolling his hips against hers as he placed random, sloppy kisses along her collarbone._

_“You drive me nuts,” She giggled, pulling back slightly so that she could remove his upper layers._

_“Same here, Babygirl.” He grinned, helping her along with removing his shirt._

_Next was her upper clothing. He quickly removed her shirt, then unclipped her bra. He let out a soft moan at the sight of her breasts, and the fact that she was ever so slowly moving her ass against his cock._

_He brought his hands up to her chest, instantly squeezing at her decent sized breasts. This drew out a moan that came deep from her chest, and that made a big smile form on her face._

_Her and Dean had been a thing for at least six months. John was letting Sam stay in the same school for a while, and he was also out on his own, doing solo hunting trips. Dean and Missy were great together. She was an innocent, sweet girl. Not until one month into their relationship when Dean popped her cherry. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other since._

_Dean quickly unbuttoned her pants, shimmying them down her chubby thighs, along with her underwear. He carelessly tossed them over his shoulder, and there she sat; fully naked in his lap._

_“You're wearing too much clothes, Babe.” She laughed, and tugged at his belt._

_“‘M only wearing pants, Sweetheart.” He chuckled, and put his hands on her hips._

_“I don't care. Want you dick — So fuckin’ bad.” She lifted up her ass, just so she could pull Dean's pants down enough to free his cock._

_Dean's eyes widened, just like they always did when she cursed._ _He never got used to that. She only cursed when she was horny, and damn was it hot._

_“Yeah? You want my cock in you, Baby? You gonna ride me?” He smirked, sliding a hand in between her legs. “Fuck — You're drippin’ wet.” He slid a finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out. She let out the dirtiest moan, grinding herself against Dean's hand._

_“Need you to fuck me, Dean —” She whined as he pulled his finger out, watching as he grabbed ahold of his throbbing member, slowly pushing it into her tight opening._

_One thing Dean absolutely loved about her was she was loud. Really loud. Missy started a quick pace immediately, and Dean followed her lead, thrusting up into her. The old car rocked a bit at their rough movements, as the sounds of moans, screams, and skin slapping filled the car._

 

_—_

 

_Dean didn't stay much longer after that night. He had to leave maybe a week after. John couldn't bare to stay in their hometown any longer, and they needed to start moving around a bit more._

_Sam was upset to leave his school, and Dean was upset to leave Missy. He didn't know how to break the news to her. He honestly loved her. He's slept with three other girls apart from her, but she actually meant a lot to him_ _._

_She's told him many times that she loved him, but he never said it back. She understood why, Dean didn't like saying those words. He didn't like getting attached._

_If John knew how caught up he was with her, he would beat him down so hard. John had already told him two things over and over about Missy._

 

_“Don't get attached._

_Don't get her pregnant.”_

 

_His only response to those two things were “I understand, Sir,”_

_He fucked up on one of those things for sure. The other one? Nah. She wasn't pregnant._

 

_Missy knew his life — What he did. She accepted it. She knew he wouldn't be sticking around forever. She came from a line of Hunter's. Her mother was a retired hunter, and her father died on a hunting accident. She had been on a few hunts of her own._

_When it came the day that Dean told her, he had honestly never seen someone so upset over HIM. That night, they explored each other's body one last time, then said their goodbyes. Dean gave her his cell number._

 

_—_

 

_That phone of Dean's was discarded soon. He had dropped it on a case, stepped on it and broke it. Her number was lost, and she was unable to get ahold of him. Dean thought it was for the better._

_Dropping her completely was probably good. Dean knew he wouldn't see her again anytime soon. The ache in his heart was definitely there, but it was okay. His father scolded him for his sadness over her._

_He just said “Get over it, Boy. Be lucky you didn't get her knocked up. She deserves someone who could be there for her.” All he said back was_

 

_“You're right. Sorry, Sir.”_

 

_On Missy's end? She was so broken up over the whole thing. She thought Dean stopped contacting her completely because he had moved on already._

_Her mother told her that she should've knew better than to get caught up with a hunter. Missy was told to live a normal life by her mother, and she listened to her._

 

_—_

 

_February 12th, 1999._

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_Missy._

 

_It had been exactly a year since Dean left, and Missy knew that very well. She thought she would be over Dean by now, but she couldn't be. Shortly after he left, she realized that she was pregnant._

_Yeah, he knocked her up._

_Her mother had been very supportive through the whole thing, and she appreciated that. She still missed Dean, but she understood that he was gone, and it was unlikely that she would come face to face with him again. She was grateful for the baby she had too — Carson._

 

_Carson John Astor._

 

_She wanted him to have the Winchester last name, but Dean wasn't around. She figured it should just stay Astor. Carson was about three months old now, and he was already showing signs of looking like Dean._

_He had beautiful forest green eyes, but had a cute nose like his mother. Everything else just screamed Dean. Carson was her pride and joy. Being nineteen and having a kid was hard, but she did not regret having him. He was her world._

 

 

_February 12th, 1999_

_Hoboken, New Jersey_

_Dean._

 

_Dean knew what day it was. But, he didn't really care. At least he told himself he didn't care._

_At the moment, he was getting a nice, sloppy blowjob from some random girl he met in a bar._

_Of course he missed Missy. He had just assumed she moved on already, so he knew there was absolutely no point in going back to where she was._

_He had no intentions to see her anytime soon. Maybe he'd waltz into her life in a few years. He knew it wouldn't be fair, but he wasn't sure._

_He'd just leave her alone, completely unaware of the child she had with him._


End file.
